yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana no Chiruramu (花の散るらむ)/guide
Complete effects guide for Hana no Chiruramu ('Version 0.01'). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Sheep (ひつじ)' Appearance: Kodama becomes an anthropomorphic sheep. Passive Effect: Kodama's movement speed increases. Action: (Shift) Kodama turns into an actual sheep. Pressing Shift again will turn her back to her original form. Location: Found in the White Bedrooms. Practical Uses: Allows Kodama to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the top-left door. Go straight up until you see a featureless NPC standing to your right. Interact with them. Leave the room you're teleported to. Go right and up the stairs. Keep going up the stairs until you reach a room full of beds. Go left, up and enter the door. Go down the hallway and sleep in the bed. Wait for the screen to fade to black and you will get the effect. 'Japanese Sword (にほんとう)' Appearance: Kodama has a Japanese sword. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Z) When interacting with a NPC, Kodama will attack them with the sword. Location: Found in the Cloudy Stone World. Practical Uses: Allows Kodama to kill NPCs. Is also used to activate certain events. Enter the bottom-left door. Go right from the door and then go down past a NPC lying on the ground. You should see a sword in the ground beside you. Interact with it. 'Earmuffs and Muffler (みみあてとマフラー)' Appearance: Kodama wears earmuffs and a muffler. Passive Effect: The background music (BGM) stops playing when equipped. Action: (Shift) Kodama takes off the earmuffs, allowing the BGM to play again. Pressing Shift again will make her put the earmuffs on. Location: Found in the Winter Ocean. Practical Uses: None. Enter the top-left door. Head down until you reach a streetlamp with a light glowing to your left. Go right until you see a red sign. Interact with it and go right to the Winter Ocean. Go down until you're right beside a tilted rectangular rock. Turn left to reach a patch of land with a stone on it then go south past another stone. This should bring you to a symettrical island of sorts with an invisible NPC wearing a scarf on it (if not wander around the island a little bit, they typically spawn on/near it). Interact with them to get the effect. 'Mask (マスク)' Appearance: Kodama wears a medical mask. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kodama coughs. Location: Found in the Night Sky World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the door at the very bottom. Go south from the door. A gray building will soon appear down the left side of your screen. Go right when the right side of the building becomes fully visible on your screen. Interact with the mask on the ground that is near another gray building. 'Ponytail (ポニーテール)' Appearance: Kodama wears her hair in a ponytail. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kodama sits down. Location: Found in the Cutout World. Practical Uses: None. (Having the Lantern effect is recommended). Enter the top-right door. Go south-east into the middle of a cluster of large gray boards. Interact with the three-eyed NPC. 'Lantern / Chouchin (ちょうちん)' Appearance: Kodama carries a lantern. Passive Effect: Lights up dark areas. Action: (Shift) Kodama blows out the lantern. Pressing Shift again will reignite it. Location: Found on the Lantern Path. Practical Uses: Used to easily navigate through dark areas. Enter the bottom-right door. Head down until you reach a large tree. Go right and enter the door you see above you. In the maze area go: Right, Down, Left a bit, Down again, Right, Down and Left. This should bring you to a building with a stair-shaped roof and a doorway between two windows. Enter the doorway, go right and interact with the NPC. 'White Clothing (しろしょうぞく)' Appearance: Kodama wears a white burial kimono and straw hat. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Kodama takes off the hat, revealing a triangle kerchief. Pressing Shift again will make her put the hat back on. Location: Found in the Marching Room. Practical Uses: None. Enter the bottom-left door. Go south from the door until you see a NPC lying on the ground. Go right from them until you reach another NPC wearing a red cloak. Go down and enter the stairway. Follow the stairs which will take you to a sort of forest. Go south-east and take the bottom right pathway. Head down and enter the white building. Interact with the NPC that is not moving. ='Events'= ---- 'Telescope Heart' :The '''Japanese Sword' effect is needed'' Enter the door at the very bottom to the Night Sky World. Go south-west and find/enter the building. Go up the stairs to the top floor, go through the doorway and cross over to the next building. Enter the bottom doorway and climb up the ladder to the rooftop. Use the Japanese Sword on the purple NPC then interact with the telescope. A heart will appear in the your inventory afterwards. 'Pink Girl' :The '''Japanese Sword' effect is needed'' Enter the bottom-right door. Head down until you reach a large tree. Go right and enter the door you see above you. In the maze area go: Right, Down, Left, Up and Left again. You should arrive near a dead-end with a square in the middle. Stand on the square. From where you're teleported, go north-west and take the top-left path. You should arrive at a house. Go inside and you'll see a pink-haired girl sitting on a sofa. If you use the Japanese Sword to kill her then leave, there's a random chance that chasers will appear and send you to an inescapable area. Category:Walkthroughs